


take me to that secret (take me with you)

by trinitarias



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternative Universe - Dark Academia, Ambiguous Relationships, Dubious Morality, Multi, Non-Linear Narrative, POV Multiple, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25273882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinitarias/pseuds/trinitarias
Summary: 'Taehyunnie,’ Soobin croaks, gaze lost somewhere between his books. ‘I can’t stop thinking about what – we did. I feel terrible. I’ve thought about telling –‘or: the night the world burned down, we...
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 16
Kudos: 39





	take me to that secret (take me with you)

**Author's Note:**

> this is a slight retelling of _the secret history_. cw for implied violence (murders!) & sexual content, negative thoughts, mentioned disordered eating, a single mention of the word 'vomit' and cruelty (dubious morality tag looks at you. i look at you and ask you to please!! mind it.) + mild discussion of _the haunting of hill house _.__ remember when 'they killed sb!' was a theory? yeah _ _.__
> 
> & now with a [vietnamese translation](https://www.wattpad.com/story/239244894?utm_source=android&utm_medium=link&utm_content=story_info&wp_page=story_details_button&wp_uname=moamoahz&wp_originator=3SXFQ4JSqmAZ63Zg8BY2aSGVjZ2ol34OSDgbMfasCDBq08kBmMf4KR6bXPc0rdpqWs8DF4zK5b%2F9g0se%2B26K4b%2B0ElWjEEFs4UEKHCQOND5JO1ToziwzY%2FaDkmREOwqg&_branch_match_id=829186817715416053)! ❤︎ 

Taehyun tells them about the grave and they don’t pretend to be surprised which he is very glad for; they’ve been past that point for a while now, he thinks. He instructs them to place the knives on the red plastic bag that sits on his backpack and to get a change of clothes from it as well. They nod and do as they’re told, almost like puppets on a string.

Someone has to be lucid. It might as well be him; he’s been preparing for this a little longer than they have. He’ll get them all back to safety.

He helps Beomgyu out of his shirt and Kai out of his jeans. He kisses Yeonjun’s cheek to bring him back into the real world and asks him softly, ‘okay?’

Taehyun waits until he nods to kiss him again.

In his periphery, he can see Kai cleaning Soobin’s face with his dirty shirt until the blood and grime are mostly gone. Beomgyu crouches by his side, arms around his knees, watching them with rapt attention. When he’s done, Beomgyu carefully fixes Soobin’s fringe. Taehyun taps them lightly on their shoulders and tells them it’s time to go.

Achasan is not a hard climb during the day; nights are a little different. Yeonjun grabs Soobin’s arms, Beomgyu gets his legs and slowly but surely they carry him a few more miles into the mountain forest. It’s not long before they see it: barely a hole, damp earth and wildlife casually around it as if saying _please overlook me, there’s nothing here._

They set him down. He looks bruised, battered and beautiful.

They all kiss him: nose, cheek, forehead and cold lips.

‘Isn’t that unsanitary?’ Kai wonders out loud. It’s the first thing he’s said in a while.

Beomgyu doesn’t rise to the bait. The moon is nonexistent, stars barely visible and the forest is silent, watching and waiting for their next move. Two shovels are just behind a few bushes, one for Yeonjun and one for Beomgyu.

They bury him with all the care they can muster; making sure they never hit him with the blade; almost lovingly. Taehyun and Kai eye them silently, holding pinkies. In the distance, the house burns.

Kai watches little dust particles dance in the air and sunlight move across the floor as he waits. He lies upside down in his bed, enjoying the feeling of blood rushing all the way to his head until the door is finally knocked and he makes himself dizzy by standing up too fast to get it. He smiles his brightest smile to welcome them to his dorm, though he notices there are 2 people missing.

He blinks. ‘Where are Soobin hyung and Yeonjun hyung?’

‘They said they had something else to do,’ Taehyun shrugs. Beomgyu leers at him from behind Taehyun and Kai thinks, _oh_. They come in; Beomgyu sits on the floor, legs crossed and Taehyun sits by his side, so close together that their knees are touching. Kai thinks about joining them but doesn’t; he goes to his desk and turns his chair around so he’s facing them instead. They don’t say anything else; just take out their notes, books and start their work so Kai does too. When his neck starts to hurt, he audibly groans, making the pair on the floor look up.

‘Why couldn’t I pick another major? I don’t want to know about weird roman cults,’ he whines and closes his book.

Taehyun looks amused as he runs a hand through Beomgyu’s hair. If Kai closes his eyes he can almost feel those fingers in his hair instead, light pressure and steady rhythm and he lets out a sigh, content. When Taehyun’s hand goes to Beomgyu’s neck, Kai shivers.

‘Drop classics and join art history with me, Kai-yah, we’ll be –‘

‘We should call Yeonjunnie hyung a little later, maybe he can help,’ is how Taehyun interrupts Beomgyu’s sales pitch. ‘What was the topic again?’

‘General influences of the known aspects of Dionysian –‘

‘Bacchus. If it’s Rome, its Bacchus,’ Beomgyu pipes in; eyes closed and head resting on Taehyun’s shoulder.

Kai sticks his tongue at him. ‘No, it’s not! It’s clearly here, look, _Dionysian frenzy_.’

‘Hold on, they’re making you write about _bacchanalia_?’ Taehyun asks, so gleeful it’s a little scary to watch.

He frowns. ‘Yes? Why is it funny?’

‘My class did that last semester and they even tried to throw one,’ he laughs. ‘It was more like a house party. A terrible idea, but we had a decent time.’

Beomgyu huffs, sits straight and declares proudly, ‘I bet if we did one of those things, it’d be a great time.’

‘Hyung, you don’t even know what we’re talking about,’ Kai snorts. Beomgyu scowls and gives him the finger, making him laugh.

If he thinks about Beomgyu’s words for far longer than he’d like to, he tells himself its pure curiosity, nothing else.

Yeonjun remembers that night in flashes and feelings, the beginning and the end of it. He remembers the sky, vast and dark and so starry he felt like he was looking at it for the first time, bushes and branches grazing his skin, carrying the blankets and the wine. Taehyun’s hands on his waist pulling him closer and a whisper on his ear, Beomgyu’s mouth red as blood, dark eyes threatening to swallow him whole, Soobin’s long legs, the column of his throat and Hueningkai’s skin glowing under the moonlight, laughter anchoring him to – what? _Reality_? He knows that’s not it, but when he remembers all that comes to mind is lighthouse, lighthouse.

He barely remembers the man, but the feeling of dry blood on his hands remained days later, along with the sound of cracking ribs under his heel and a silent scream. He wishes he could say _I feel guilty about it_. He doesn’t.

He walks to his classes, does his homework and laughs and laughs, pretends he’s not just waiting for Kai to say: _we should do it again._

Beomgyu thinks of it as a game at first. He doesn’t know them very well – not yet, but there’s a peculiar energy to them; he compares it to looking at the same painting through different lenses and finding new things with each look – a small tear in the canvas, a spot of color that changes with the light, a word he thinks he could read if only he squinted harder, a face appearing or disappearing depending on how you’re looking.

The first time he notices it, his hand is mindlessly wrapped around Taehyun’s as they walk to the library. He’s meeting Yeonjun for something Beomgyu doesn’t care to remember. When they find him, Yeonjun’s eyes go straight where their hands are linked and his eyes _twitch_ , it’s so fast Beomgyu almost thinks he imagined it, but his seemingly calm expression is strained and forced. Even after he’s left the library, he can’t help thinking about it.

Next time he does it deliberately; draping his arm around Taehyun’s shoulders when he’s invited to have dinner with them. He expects Yeonjun’s eye twitch, not Soobin’s sudden rigid posture, not Kai’s nervous burst of laughter.

He keeps doing it after that, always watching their reactions: resting his forehead against Yeonjun’s shoulder gets him a split second glare from Kai, fluffing Soobin’s hair gives him a frozen smile from Taehyun, wrapping his arms around Kai’s waist earns him a small frown from Soobin. Something as small as promising Yeonjun they’ll have lunch together _for sure just the two_ _of them_ makes the rest of the group fidget; unsaid words bursting out of them in involuntary blink-and-you-miss-it moments.

Idly, he wonders when they’re going to snap.

Soobin confesses to them one Friday night, ‘I found something I think you’re all going to love.’

They’re cramped in his dorm, all of them tangled together in the same bed completely ignoring the existence of the other one. Earlier, Kai asked him _how did you get rid of your roommate, hyung?_ And Soobin gave him a tight lipped smile, answered _just bribed him with extra snacks_.

He’s lying. His roommate gave him a single look and said _your boyfriend’s coming over tonight? You have that kind of face on. I’ll make myself scarce, you owe me._ He tells himself to not overthink it.

Soobin makes them all promise to follow him that Sunday to Achasan; he doesn’t go into more specifics, watching them react to his words instead: Kai’s hum of acknowledgement, Yeonjun’s amused eyes, Taehyun’s curious head tilt and Beomgyu’s slow sleepy nod.

‘I’m sacrificing my weekly home visits for you, hyung,’ Taehyun whispers to him when the rest of them are asleep. ‘It better be worth it.’

On Sunday, they take the subway with the company of the afternoon sun and a clear, cloudless sky. They sit close together, breathing in sync. It’s a long trip: Hueningkai naps, Taehyun takes pictures of him, Yeonjun and Beomgyu play something on Yeonjun's phone and Soobin reads; occasionally looking at them. They arrive refreshed and ready to begin the hike, curiosity keeping them wide-eyed and alert.

When they’re almost at the top, Soobin motions _over here_ and without questioning him, they go off-trail. The woods are alive with sound; from birds singing and flapping their wings to the low murmur of people’s voices all the way from the main trail and their own footsteps, crunching leaves in their non-existent path. Soobin knows exactly where they’re going; they never ask _how long until we get there?_

He watches them out of the corner of his eye the whole time; Kai and Beomgyu holding hands and purposefully stepping on the drier leaves, Taehyun and Yeonjun whispering to one another.

They arrive at the house a few hours before sunset. It looks worse in this particular light; much more daunting than it is even with its small size; white walls water-damaged and dirt-stained, windows broken and glass shards around the frames, roof not quite caved in and colorful graffiti all over it.

Soobin grins, ‘Home sweet home.’

Yeonjun and Beomgyu immediately run towards the house, not bothering to ask anything just yet. Taehyun and Kai stand back, holding hands and watching them flutter around it like moths to a flame.

‘How did you find it, hyung?’ Kai asks him as the three of them walk closer to it.

‘Came with a few classmates a month ago or so,’ he shrugs. ‘They thought it was creepy but I had a feeling you guys would like it.’

‘Didn’t know history majors had fun,’ Taehyun quips back, smile teasing and eyes soft. Kai laughs and Soobin scoffs, not dignifying that with an answer. _As if you weren’t one_ , he thinks.

‘Have you ever seen anyone inside?’ Kai continues, head tilted to the side. Soobin stares at the mole on his neck and lets his mind wander, if only for a moment. He almost trips.

‘No,’ he answers, regaining his balance with Taehyun’s free hand on his arm. ‘But I’m sure homeless people come here sometimes. We should be careful.’

‘Hurry up!’ Beomgyu yells. ‘Or I’ll go in without you!’

Soobin rolls his eyes and walks ahead of them, making a beeline for Beomgyu.

‘Do you always go where you’re not wanted?’ Soobin coos at him, cupping his face. Beomgyu’s expression goes from surprised to understanding in a second; eyes bright and happy.

‘I’ve never been wanted anywhere,’ he finishes, and they both burst out laughing. Kai and Yeonjun give them confused glances, making them laugh harder.

‘They’re quoting _The Haunting of Hill House_ ,’ Taehyun explains and they both blanch, mirror-like. He uses his free hand to make a gesture at the house as if to say _shall we?_

‘That’s a little morbid,’ Yeonjun idly comments, nodding at Taehyun. They all step inside. It’s a single space with a small side room, big enough for all of them to walk around comfortably but small enough it’s all explored in 10 minutes or less.

Beomgyu sticks his tongue at him. ‘I know you haven’t read the book so you can’t say that! It fits,’ he says, motioning with his arms at the house. ‘Besides, Nell finds a home in hill house, no matter how eerie it is and no matter how damaged she is. It’s not morbid, it’s _heartening,_ ’ he finishes, twirling in the middle of the room.

‘I think we read a different book,’ Taehyun muses, running his hands down the decrepit walls, ‘Nell doesn’t know any better – she’s always been alone and she’s desperate to have anything,’ he frowns, starts fiddling with pieces of paint. ‘You can’t call that act of desperation _home_. It’s sad.’

‘That doesn’t mean she doesn’t want to stay there or that she doesn’t see the house as the place she belongs to,’ Soobin interjects, watching them shuffle around the room, sitting in one of the two window sills. ‘She made sure to stay by the end of it, after all.’

‘I hate nerds,’ Yeonjun groans, sitting by Soobin’s side and laying his head against his shoulder. He wraps an arm around Yeonjun’s waist and draws him closer, all reflex by now.

Kai laughs, all the way from the side room. ‘Hyung, you’re on the classics course!’

‘One of the most exclusive programs at SNU,’ Taehyun adds with a smirk. ‘We can’t compare to him.’

Yeonjun whines and tries to hide behind him, making Beomgyu laugh, bell-like and clear. Soobin thinks _I want to hear you laugh every day_.

They don’t stay long after that even if they want to; it’d be dangerous to go down the mountain in the dark despite it being an easy hike. Soobin brought them here safely and they’ll leave safely. After they’ve taken a few pictures they walk all the way back to the station, a satisfied glow etched in their features and a mild spring to their steps.

‘You were right,’ Yeonjun tells him on the ride back to Sadang Station. Kai’s sleeping on his shoulder. ‘We love the house.’

‘We could probably do something in it,’ Soobin yawns, stretching his arms for a moment. Beomgyu’s arm is wrapped around his waist, fingers ghosting over his ribs, almost tickling.

‘I’m sure we will,’ Taehyun says, easy as breathing, writing his name over and over again on the inside of Soobin’s wrist with a finger.

> Seoul, 202X. **Unidentified body found in Hiking Trail**.
> 
> The Metropolitan Police announce the discovery of an unidentified body in the area between Achasan and Yongmasan Mountain around 4 P.M. on Saturday, according to Chief Superintendent General Lee Jaesuk. Authorities have not been able to rule out if the person was a murder victim nor have they identified the body at this time.
> 
> The Metropolitan Police is expected to release further to the public about the victim information as soon as it is available.

Soobin withholds his expectations and sits in the booth, tapping his fingers against the table as they wait for their orders to be taken; Yeonjun and Beomgyu sit in front of him, looking as thoughtful as he feels. Kai told them last night about his idea with Taehyun by his side, sun-lit eyes and hand gestures impossible to control.

He orders the drinks, Yeonjun orders the food. Beomgyu is silent, too lost in his own mind.

‘So,’ he prompts.

‘So,’ Yeonjun continues, ‘I really think – we should go for it.’

Beomgyu frowns slightly, a tiny crease on his forehead. Soobin wants to press his thumbs softly against it, make it disappear. He glances briefly at Yeonjun and notices a likeness to himself.

‘I don’t know if I’d want to lose control like that,’ Beomgyu mumbles; worry set clearly in the slope of his shoulders.

‘We’re going to be together,’ Soobin reminds him. ‘We’ll look out for each other.’

He looks like he wants to protest, like if they talked for a little longer they’d see his concerns, but Yeonjun takes Beomgyu’s hand in his and holds his gaze, steady and gentle. Sometimes when he watches them, Soobin feels like a voyeur. He really can’t help himself; they’ve always looked good together and it rings truer than ever now: blonde and black hair, wide and narrow shoulders, easy but hard-earned confidence and frantic perfectionism, two sides of the same coin.

He wonders if they’ve slept together. If they would tell him.

A voice in the back of his head laughs at him, _you haven’t told them about me, have you? You have no right to know about them._

An eternity passes before Beomgyu drops Yeonjun’s hand and sighs, shoulders sagging, the weight of the sky leaving him entirely. He nods, barely perceptible, with the ghost of a smile in his face.

Their food arrives. They dig in.

Beomgyu feels himself blinking in and out of existence; completely made of smoke and shadows. He hasn’t left his dorm in days, he doesn’t remember when was the last time he really ate something – except he does, and the memory makes him feel like vomiting. Taehyun and Kai came some time ago, worry drawn so clearly in their faces he could pinpoint exactly where it ended and changed into fear, doubt. He wonders what they’re thinking about but doesn’t have the nerve to ask. He hears his roommates opening and closing their doors, mumbled conversations and shuffling steps, and wonders how long exactly it has been.

He sees Soobin, too. He’s on his ceiling upside down saying, _are you okay, Gyu?_ He’s on his desk saying _you’re missing a lot of work_ ; he’s on his bed, warmth breath on the back of his neck and hands on his hips, grip so tight he thinks it might bruise, saying _did it feel good to throw the first stone?_

One day he wakes up and Yeonjun is there, sitting on the foot of his bed, watching him with so much fondness that it makes him want to scream at him, hate him for what they did, for what they all let happen. It’s fucking unfair. But he doesn’t have the energy to try, so he lets Yeonjun hold him close and sobs until he can’t see Soobin, until he feels like a person again.

Yeonjun forgets about their meeting in his own dorm until Kai texts him about it. Unsurprisingly Taehyun arrives first; a small, nervous smile on his face and hands on his pockets. Yeonjun tucks a lock of hair behind his ear, making his smile look a little brighter and he comes into the room, immediately claiming the bed for himself. 10 minutes later Kai and Beomgyu arrive, breathless as if they ran all the way there, shirts rumpled and conspiratorial grins on their faces. He thinks _oh_ , as they give him sloppy kisses on his cheeks, come in and do the exact same thing to Taehyun. They make themselves at home on the floor, so close together that he almost wants to say something about it. He opts for sitting by Taehyun’s side, holding his hand loosely.

They all know this is about Soobin. He’s the only one who has class at this hour.

Taehyun doesn’t wait long to tell them why they’re here. He sighs, sits a little straighter and announces, ‘Binnie hyung told me a few days ago that he wanted to talk to the police.’

The silence is so thick it’s hard to believe there was any kind of noise a few seconds ago. Yeonjun watches them, from Kai’s genuine surprise to Beomgyu’s confusion and Taehyun’s pretended nonchalance. He asks, ‘do any of you want to go with him?’

Everyone shakes their head _no_. They all know what’s at stake here and their future is always the choice they’ll make. Seoul could do with one less homeless man.

‘So it’s only Soobin,’ Yeonjun confirms. ‘What should we do?’

‘We should focus on not letting him talk to the police at all,’ Beomgyu muses, eyes far away and fingers slowly drawing circles on Kai’s thigh.

‘But how do we do that? You know how he is; I don’t really think we can stop him,’ Kai remarks, blinking fast.

‘Let’s tell him we need time to – I don’t know, make up a story to wash our hands from it,’ Taehyun suggests, feet dangling from the bed, frown in place. ‘If he can’t be talked out of it then he can do as he wants. We’re not going to get involved.’

‘Wait,’ Beomgyu retorts, ‘you’re thinking of letting him take the fall?’

‘What else is there to do? Do you _want_ to go to jail, Beomgyu hyungie? I’ll walk you to the station if you want,’ he snaps, whip-like. He ignores Kai’s soft _Taehyun-ah, calm down_ and Yeonjun’s tightening grip on his hand.

‘I don’t! But that makes no sense, you’re saying he’ll talk and that’s exactly what we don’t want! And asking for time doesn’t give us _anything real_. A story? What is that going to do?’ he sneers, and it’s the ugliest expression Yeonjun has seen in his face. ‘If we’re doing something it has to be _permanent._ ’

The minute it’s out in the open, Beomgyu pales. And yet, he knows they are all thinking the same thing. He catches Taehyun’s stare and notices something there, something new.

‘We are not going to kill him,’ Yeonjun informs them, but it falls flat. It sounds like reassurance. _That is not who we are_ , he wants to tell them, knowing it’s useless at this point. Still, Taehyun grimaces, Beomgyu visibly flinches and Kai seems frozen, like the words didn’t register entirely.

Beomgyu swallows hard and Yeonjun looks at his throat for a moment. ‘I didn’t mean that,’ he protests weakly, voice hoarse. ‘I just –‘

‘We know. I promise we do,’ Kai tells him quietly, like they’re the only two people in the room. Yeonjun doesn’t know if he wants to tear them apart or bring them closer together. Kai wraps an arm around Beomgyu’s waist and clears his throat, ‘so, what are we going to do?’

‘Let’s ask hyung for a little bit of time and explain to him that we want to spend some time with our families before we confess,’ Taehyun proposes, ‘he won’t say no to that.’

Kai frowns, Beomgyu bites his lip and Yeonjun thinks _just say something, anything to make them feel a little better about this_. ‘Act normal, okay? Me and Taehyun will start discussing our cover tonight,’ he looks at Taehyun for confirmation and gets a nod in response.

It’s mumbled apologies and a meager _see you later_ , after. Beomgyu looks like he’s going to keel over at any moment and Kai keeps a hand on the small of his back. Yeonjun ignores Taehyun’s fingers twitching on his lap; watches him look at Kai and Beomgyu as they leave instead, longing clear as a summer’s day in his eyes, and he understands.

‘We are not discussing a cover story,’ Taehyun states when they’re gone, eyes dark and voice unwavering.

‘No,’ Yeonjun confirms, closing the small distance between them. ‘We’re not.’

Kai avoids them. Being alone isn’t something he’s good at, but seeing them together makes his stomach drop – Taehyun linking arms with Yeonjun as they walk to class like everything is normal, Beomgyu and Soobin whispering to each other and laughing until people stare at them as if they’re not counting down the seconds they have left together. Sitting at the same table with all of them, saying _hyung?_ And having all their eyes on him at the same time doesn’t make him feel comfortable, it makes his skin crawl.

Somehow, Yeonjun’s the exception; being with him makes Kai feel safe, like everything will be okay in the end if they stick together for long enough. He spends more and more time in his personal space as the day looms closer, hiding from the shadow-made monsters lurking around the corner, ready to jump at them when the time is just right.

It’s impossible for Yeonjun to not notice his mood shift. A few nights into Kai sleeping with him, he grabs his waist and holds him close, pressing their foreheads together.

‘Kai-yah,’ Yeonjun murmurs, eyes closed and tiredness seeping through his voice, ‘we’re doing the right thing.’

‘Hyung –‘

‘I would rather spend my future with you three than never seeing any of you again,’ he doesn’t open his eyes, but the tiredness in his voice is gone. ‘I just want to protect us. Don’t you?’

He wishes he could hate himself for agreeing with him, if only just a little.

‘Don’t be so burdened,’ Yeonjun sighs, kissing his cheek and tucking his face in the crook of his neck, ‘this is just like an exam. When it’s done, we won’t have to worry anymore, I promise.’

Kai closes his eyes and hopes he’s right.

Taehyun hides in the library, revising his notes on _Decline of the Roman Empire_ when Soobin finds him. He sits in front of him wordlessly, gives Taehyun a tight small smile and waits; fingers drumming on the table and stare vacant, empty.

His eyes dance all the way from the pages and flashcards to Soobin; focus already shifted without him noticing. Taehyun glances up from his notes, really looks at Soobin and notices how wrecked he looks: eye bags not quite black but getting there, so pale he’s almost ghost-like in the library’s light. He frowns; Soobin presses his lips into a thin line.

‘Taehyun,’ he starts and doesn’t finish, tears freely flowing out of him. Taehyun stands up and wraps his arms around him, murmuring meaningless comfort into his hair. His shaking stops after a while; Taehyun offers him his bottle of tea and Soobin takes it, nodding in thanks.

‘Hyung, what’s wrong?’ he asks, sitting by his side.

‘Taehyunnie,’ Soobin croaks, gaze lost somewhere between his books. ‘I can’t stop thinking about what – we did. I feel terrible. I’ve thought about telling –‘

He schools his expression into something that resembles calmness and comfort before betrayal and hurt can take over his face.

‘Soobinnie hyung, don’t worry so much about it,’ he places his hand on top of Soobin’s, intertwines their fingers and murmurs gently, ‘we’ll deal with this together, okay? Like we always do.’

Soobin breathes out a long, shuddering breath, holds onto Taehyun’s hand tighter and says, ‘okay, okay.’

And with the night sky as a witness, all Taehyun can think as Soobin clutches his hand on the way back to the dorms is _I really should’ve seen something like this coming_.

**Author's Note:**

> title is from _eternally_. very much inspired by CYSM? & concept pictures. my favorite dark academia trope is 'everyone is obsessed with each other'. thank you for reading! (o´▽`o) if you spot any spelling mistakes, please let me know.


End file.
